Nausea and Shudder
by SweetDemolition
Summary: Second One-Shot sur le groupe Golden Bomber, mais avec cette fois Jun Utahiroba et Darvish Kenji.


La honte, l'oppression, l'embarras et le dégoût venait s'emparer de lui. Malgré cela, il ne fit rien pour y mettre fin. Coincé dans ce métro bondé, Jun vivait une situation des plus gênantes. Il était un garçon banal, un simple étudiant qui revenait de son boulot chez un fleuriste. Au final, sa seule particularité devait être ses cheveux bicolores. Pourtant, ceci n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était victime de cette malchance ! Se cachant le visage comme il pouvait, sentant un énorme malaise le prendre, il se mordit la lèvre et ferma fort les yeux pour tenter d'oublier cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourquoi lui ? C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, alors pourquoi ça devait tomber sur lui aujourd'hui ? Le métro qui tanguait et les passagers qui s'entassaient n'arrangeant en rien sa situation avaient fini par le rendre encore plus mal. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, si lourdes et pesantes qu'elles lui semblaient être une éternité, tout devint encore pire qu'au début.

Posant une main sur sa bouche, l'envie de pleurer lui montant de plus en plus, il tourna un peu les yeux du côté où le coupable de son agitation intérieur et extérieur s'attelait. Au départ, ce n'était que des frôlements, comme plusieurs autres personnes présentes autour de lui le faisaient, suivant les mouvements du transport en commun. Il n'avait donc pas prêté plus attention à cela. Cependant, au fil du temps, ces faibles contacts devinrent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus précis et insistants. Au début, Jun s'était dit que cet homme avait dû le prendre pour une fille. Après tout, il lui tournait le dos, avec ses cheveux mi-longs et ses lunettes, il aurait peut-être pu porter à confusion. Mais même si ça avait été le cas, cette situation était gênante, pénible même. Cela ne se faisait juste pas, qu'il soit une fille ou non, rien ne l'autoriser à lui caresser les fesses de façon si pressante ! Hélas pour lui, il venait de se rendre compte que peloter son postérieur n'était pas sa seule envie, pour son plus grand désarroi…

Le jeune étudiant sentit son cœur se stopper un instant et écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette main masculine et âgée passer devant lui pour se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse. Sa gorge se noua de plus en plus par ce sentiment d'angoisse. Elle montait en flèche et commençait à sonner l'alarme dans sa tête. Malgré tout, il ne put faire quoi que ce soit, il restait immobile, comme paralysé. Il ne faisait que fixer cette main qui lui palpait sa cuisse en sentant ses larmes de honte venir border ses yeux. Entre celle-là et celle qui lui molestait ses fesses, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Enfin, si, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais il n'osait pas. S'il se retournait et lui hurlait de cesser ces attouchements, tout le monde se tournerait vers eux et là, ça serait la fin pour lui, pour son honneur. Cependant, il savait aussi que rester là à se laisser faire était pareil, c'était même plus dégradant encore. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas la force de tout faire arrêter. Il se contenta alors de calmer peu à peu sa peur et de surveiller cette main sur sa jambe. Seulement voilà, tout s'accéléra davantage. Profitant d'une énième secousse du métro, l'homme remonta sa main pour terminer sur son entre-jambe. Jun écarquilla encore plus les yeux en le sentant faire et tenta enfin de se dégager, mais le reste des passagers compressés autour de lui l'en empêchait.

A bout de recours, l'étudiant et fleuriste se sentit encore plus paniqué, une sorte de crise venait le prendre, étreignant son cœur et son estomac. Soudainement, il se sentait en manque d'air. Il tourna alors la tête de droite à gauche, le trouble se lisant sur son visage. Il croisa ainsi le regard d'un jeune homme de grande taille à quelques pas de lui, le fixant surement depuis un moment. Se sentant encore plus mal, Jun détourna vite le regard, le rouge aux joues ainsi que les larmes aux yeux. L'humiliation d'avoir été vu dans ce genre de situation le fit se sentir encore plus sale, plus embarrassé que jamais. Franchement, pourquoi ce genre de chose devait tomber sur lui ? Et ce pervers qui le molestait avec encore plus d'insistance… L'homme aux cheveux bicolores baissa la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux, aussi fort qu'il lui était possible, et se mit à prier pour arriver le plus vite que possible à son arrêt. A ce rythme, il en venait à se dire qu'il allait finir par développé la phobie des transports en commun, et tout ça par la faute d'un seul homme.

Tout à ses pensées pour se calmer, une nausée immense rendit Jun encore plus malade en entendant et sentant la respiration haletant de son agresseur, mais aussi quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, en état de choc et entrouvrit la bouche. Il voulut se retourner et hurler à cet homme de le laisser, qu'il s'était assez amusé comme ça, mais rien. Son corps et ses cordes vocales semblaient de plus vouloir obéir à son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était déglutir en détournant davantage la tête pour cacher cette honte qui l'envahissait davantage. A cet instant, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de mourir tellement ça lui était devenu insupportable. Et sentir ce vieux porc se frotter contre lui faisait naître des hauts le cœur et des vertiges. Que pouvait-il faire ? Se cacher le visage en commençant à pleurer était au final tout ce qu'il savait faire, actuellement…

« _Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Jun sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en ne sentant plus cette main sur son entre-jambe, ni cette raideur entre ses fesses. Derrière lui, il entendit le vieux se plaindre et hurler pour qu'on le lâche. L'étudiant tourna alors la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne en voyant le même jeune homme qui l'avait vu plus tôt dans cette situation si humiliante, tenant le poignet de son agresseur. Son angoisse se calma peu à peu à mesure qu'il observait son sauveur, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi…

« _Mais enfin ! Je vous ordonne de me lâcher jeune homme ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! C'est honteux ce que vous faites, vous attaquez à un homme plus âgé que vous !

_Et vous ? N'est-ce pas plus honteux de profiter d'un jeune homme en le tripotant ? »

L'homme bicolore détourna son regard en l'entendant dire ça alors que l'agitation autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus grande. Des murmures se firent entendre, demandant ce qui se passait. Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il sécha ses larmes et souffla pour se calmer. Au même moment, le métro s'arrêta, Jun leva directement la tête pour regarder le nom de l'arrêt. Dieu merci ! Il pourra descendre à la prochaine station ! Le transport se vida, rendant les mouvements des passagers restant plus libre. Il avait l'impression de se sentir moins étouffé. Au même moment, il vit le jeune homme venu à sa rescousse lâcher le pervers qui s'éloigna en ronchonnant. Ce premier s'approcha ensuite de lui, posa une main sur une poignée au-dessus d'eux et se pencha vers lui. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, Jun ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourner le regard en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Bon, il devait avouer que cet homme était très beau, et grand, ce qui était assez rare au Japon…

« _Est-ce que ça va ?

_O-oui oui…

_Tu es sûre ? Je n'aimerais pas que ce genre d'homme te traumatise… »

La première chose que l'étudiant pensa suite à ses paroles, c'était qu'il était bien familier avec lui, alors qu'ils avaient seulement échangé un petit dialogue. Si on pouvait le nommer comme cela tellement il avait été court. Cependant il fit son maximum pour oublier sa présence pour se remettre de ses émotions en s'accrochant à la barre à côté de lui. Ses jambes tremblaient à présent, comme s'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Cela ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu car le grand à ses côtés se pencha davantage vers lui, montrant une moue inquiète, ce qui perturba encore plus Jun.

« _O-oui ?

_Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je comprendrais que tu sois en état de choc… »

Le garçon bicolore ne répondit rien, il regardait juste l'homme observer autour de lui, pour ensuite hocher la tête et se tourner à nouveau vers lui en souriant cette fois.

« _Suis-moi !

_H-hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

L'inconnu ne lui répondit rien, il lui prit juste le poignet et le traîna jusqu'à l'extrémité du wagon en souriant toujours. Il s'arrêta ensuite et appuya sur les épaules de l'étudiant pour le faire s'asseoir sur un siège libre. Ce dernier se laissa faire malgré ses interrogations et pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Comme pour lui répondre, le plus grand lui sourit toujours en se tenant une fois de plus à une poignée au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Désolé de te prendre au dépourvu comme ça, mais en voyant tes jambes trembler si fort j'avais bien peur que tu t'effondres. »

Jun détourna juste le regard en posant son sac sur ses cuisses et le serrant contre lui. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tant pour lui ? Il n'était qu'une personne lambda, tout à fait banale et sans histoire… Ou alors… Était-ce parce que la situation l'amusait ?! Il soupira face à ses pensées qui se bousculait et crispa ses doigts sur son sac. Et ce mec qui gardait toujours ce sourire… Ca l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, actuellement.

« _Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, ça va maintenant.

_Ah, hors de question ! Imagine s'il revenait à la charge ?!

_Ca ne risque pas, c'est beaucoup moins bondé.

_Bah, quand bien même ! »

Une fois de plus, cet insupportable sourire restait coller sur son visage, comme si rien ne pouvait le lui effacer. C'était énervant. Mais l'étudiant se contenta de soupirer. De toute façon, ils allaient bientôt arriver à son arrêt, alors même s'il continuait à le questionner sur son état, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Mais heureusement pour lui, son « protecteur » n'ouvrit plus la bouche, il ne faisait que fixer dehors. Jun l'imita, mais devant lui, penchant un peu la tête sur côté pour pouvoir regarder derrière cet homme si grand. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux en voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il fronça les sourcils suite à ça et sortit de sa poche son portable pour regarder l'heure. 20h30… Il était si tard ?! Ah, il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait fait des heures supplémentaires à son boulot. Il soupira et remit son téléphone où il l'avait pris et croisa les bras. Une fois de plus, et malgré lui, il jeta un œil à cet inconnu qui se dressait toujours devant lui. Il devait surement faire 1m80, ou à peine plus, il avait les cheveux noirs d'où une frange lui tombait sur le visage. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seulement beau, mais d'une classe folle… Il portait un t-shirt col-v noir, une veste en cuir et un jean. Sa tenue était peut-être banale, mais pour le coup, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver classe.

Alors qu'il soupirait, il sentit le métro freiner. Il vit des personnes se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, il tourna alors la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à sa station. Voilà ! A force de rêvasser en admirant cet homme, il avait oublié qu'il n'était plus si loin de chez lui ! Il souffla pour se remettre les esprits en place puis se leva, passant à côté de celui qui l'avait sauvé et sortit du métro le plus rapidement possible. Il jeta ensuite son sac sur son épaule en sortant son portable de sa poche qu'il consulta pour regarder une fois de plus l'heure. Aura-t-il assez de temps pour se faire quelque chose à manger ? Hélas pour lui, il en doutait. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait passer dans un konbini pour aller se chercher un plat préparé. Ca l'ennuyait beaucoup de devoir manger ce genre de chose, déjà tout fait, mais hélas pour lui, il n'avait plus fort le choix. Il pressa donc le pas et monta les escaliers qui le menèrent dehors. Seulement, à peine avait-il mis les pieds à l'extérieur, il sentit une main lui tenir le poignet. Il fronça directement les sourcils et tourna brusquement la tête vers la personne qui le tenait ainsi. En reconnaissant cet homme qui avait veillé sur lui durant la fin de son trajet, il fronça encore plus les sourcils et l'obligea à le lâcher.

« _Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Je t'en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé, mais cesse de me suivre ainsi ! Je ne suis pas une faible jeune fille ! »

L'homme le regarda un moment, étonné de le voir s'énerver ainsi, puis il détourna le regard en se grattant la nuque. Se sentant tout à coup coupable, Jun se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête pour ensuite faire une courbette, honteux de sa conduite des plus inqualifiables.

« _Désolé, ne prend pas compte de mes paroles, je ne voulais pas me montrer cassant… »

Il se redressa et se massa le cou, vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais en voyant le jeune homme sourire à nouveau en secouant la tête, il se sentit un peu plus rassuré.

« _Non, ce n'est rien, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité… En fait, durant le reste du trajet j'avais envie de te connaître, et en te voyant descendre au même arrêt que moi, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais…

_O-oh… Oui, sans doute… »

Se sentant confus, Jun se mordillait la lèvre puis se mit à son tour à sourire, mais plus faiblement, comme s'il était devenu subitement timide, chose qu'il n'était pas en temps normal. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ! Ainsi, comme pour rassurer son interlocuteur, il se permit de lui tendre la main.

« _Je ne suis pas contre ton envie… Je m'appelle Utahiroba Jun. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jun…

_Dans ce cas, moi c'est Kenji !

_Juste " Kenji " ?

_Non, mais ça fait moins formel dit comme ça. »

Jun ne put s'empêcher de rire pendant que le dénommé Kenji lui serra la main. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il en avait de très belles et grandes… Enfin, il la lâcha puis se remit à marcher avec son nouvel ami -s'il pouvait le désigner ainsi- à ses côtés. Durant le trajet jusqu'au konbini, ils discutèrent ensemble et ainsi, il apprit que Kenji venait de finir ses études et visait un avenir de joueur de baseball professionnel, ce qui était loin d'être facile. A force de parler, Jun avait la sensation de ne pas voir le temps passer, et ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent devant l'épicerie, il s'avança pour y entrer, mais une fois de plus, il fut retenu par Kenji. Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le regarda étonné en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas que j'aille me chercher un truc à manger ?

_Ce n'est pas ça… Mais je crois qu'il serait mieux pour toi si tu mangeais quelque chose de plus… Comment dire ? Meilleur.

_Je sais, mais il est déjà tard, et pour tout dire, j'ai la flemme de cuisiner.

_Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener dans un petit restau que je connais bien, ils servent de délicieux repas !

_Je ne sais pas trop…

_Rho, aller ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'accepter ? »

Jun le regarda un moment puis posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant à l'invitation de Kenji. Il était vrai que l'idée de manger un repas tout prêt à réchauffer ne l'emballait pas des masses, mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer davantage le jeune homme. Après tout, il lui avait déjà causé beaucoup de soucis dans le métro… Cependant, en voyant cet air suppliant qu'il lui faisait, Jun ne put résister plus tellement il le trouvait adorable et accepta en hochant la tête, ce qui avait l'air de ravir son ami qui fit un large sourire. Au pire, il pourrait se rassurer en se disant que c'était pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé dans le métro. Il laissa donc Kenji le prendre par les épaules et l'emmener vers l'endroit en question. Jun fixait un moment cette main sur son épaule en rougissant, puis il se mit à sourire légèrement. Décidément ce garçon était vraiment étonnant et sociable, voire même un peu trop intime ? Il fallait avoué que ça le perturber un peu, dans le fond, ils se connaissaient à peine.

Ils ne leur prirent pas longtemps pour arriver dans le restaurant où ils avaient pour projet d'aller. Au final, seulement dix minutes avait été suffisant, voire moins, Jun ne savait pas exactement. Il était tellement occupé à rire des bêtises que pouvait dire Kenji qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au temps. Durant tout le trajet, il était comme dans une bulle de bien-être et rien ne pouvait l'en lui faire ressortir. A croire que son ami avait ce pouvoir… Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'établissement, le plus grand lui prit la main, sans aucune gêne, et l'emmena jusqu'à une table qu'il jugea parfaite. L'étudiant regardait autour de lui, assez étonné qu'il connaisse ce genre d'endroit. C'était un petit bâtiment assez convivial, décorer dans la pure tradition japonaise. Cet établissement avait plus l'air d'un restaurant familial aux prix relativement bas. Cependant, il se tut et quand il remarqua des regards poser sur eux, il baissa les yeux et remarqua bien vite ce qui attirait tant ces clients. Gêné comme jamais, il lâcha brusquement la main de son ami et détourna le regard en le suivant, le tout sous son regard étonné. Kenji ne trouva pas de nécessité de lui demandait ce qu'il lui prenait, après tout, il avait bien compris lui-même.

Au bout d'un bref instant, le plus âgé invita le fleuriste à mi-temps à s'installer, ce qu'il fit. Une fois assit, il regardait encore un peu autour de lui, malgré ce petit moment embarrassant il se sentait bien ici. Jun regarda alors son compagnon de la soirée et lui fit un faible sourire que ce dernier s'empressa de lui rendre tout en prenant la carte qu'on lui tendait.

« _Dis… Comment quelqu'un comme toi connait ce genre d'endroit ?

_Quelqu'un comme moi ?

_Oh euh, je ne voulais pas te vexer en disant ça, loin de là ! C'est juste que… Tu es si surprenant… »

Kenji le regarda un moment, les yeux éberlués. Le noir et blond se sentait tout à coup encore plus ridicule et se leva pour partir, mais il fut vite retenu par ce bel homme en face de lui qui se mit à rire un peu avant de le refaire s'assoir. Jun baissa alors la tête, le visage cramoisi et se mit à se triturer les doigts, se sentant profondément stupide.

« _Désolé Jun ! Ce que tu peux être mignon là !

_En général, on ne dit pas à un autre homme qu'il est mignon…

_Sauf que je ne suis pas la généralité.

_Ca, j'avais cru comprendre. »

Le plus grand se mit à rire un peu en le voyant détourner le regard, le visage encore plus rouge qu'il y avait deux minutes. Il se pencha alors vers lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. A ce contact, le plus petit resta immobile, le corps secoué d'intenses frissons. Pourquoi se sentait-il troubler par ce genre de chose ? Il n'était pas le premier garçon qui le draguait, ça ne l'avait pas embêté plus que ça, étant de ce bord-là, mais sans savoir pourquoi, venant de celui-là en particulier le rendait tout chose. Seulement, en voyant la serveuse revenir pour les commandes, il écarta doucement cette main si chaude et si grande en détournant le regard. Loin d'être vexé, Kenji commanda pour eux deux, sans même laissé à Jun l'occasion de choisir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son invité une fois qu'on les avait à nouveau laisser seul.

« _En fait, c'est ma grande sœur qui tient cet endroit, c'est pour cela que je le connais.

_Je vois… Désolé pour mon manque de délicatesse…

_Mais non, tu n'as pas été indélicat ! Je dirais même que tu m'as complimenté !

_Euh, en quoi ?

_Tu m'as trouvé surprenant. J'aime énormément ça. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs, Jun ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement non sans rougir. Ce gars-là était vraiment étonnant, voire étrange. Mais bizarrement, cela faisait tout son charme, cela lui changeait de ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Après tout, la normalité était une chose ennuyante, alors voir un homme comme Kenji donnait une bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde si strict. Ils continuèrent de discuter, le plus grand devenant de plus en plus joueur et séducteur, ce qui fit sourire et empourprer encore plus le bicolore qui se sentait s'évader un peu plus à chacune de ses blagues, de ses paroles, de ses compliments. Ils étaient tous deux sur un petit nuage où même l'arrivée de leurs plats ne les fit pas redescendre sur terre.

« _Tu verras, c'est vraiment excellent !

_Je n'en doute pas… Eh bien, bon appétit !

_Bon appétit à toi aussi. »

Tous deux souriants, ils prirent leurs baguettes et se mirent à manger. Jun était réellement surpris, même agréablement. Dire que sa journée avait été un véritable fiasco, le trajet du retour dans ce métro n'avait fait qu'en rajouter une couche, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de fin. Etre dans ce restaurant, en tête à tête avec un bel homme, que pouvait-il demander de mieux ? Finalement, il était à deux doigts de remercier ce pervers qui l'avait tripoté. Enfin, pas vraiment, car c'était vraiment un moment embarrassant et humiliant. En réalisant alors qu'il s'était montré sous ce jour à Kenji, Jun se mit à rougir doucement en baissant un peu la tête, ne rompant pourtant pas ce moment de pure intimité qu'il partageait avec lui. Après tout, pourquoi laisser ses pensées parasites lui pourrir cette soirée qui se terminait si merveilleusement bien ? Il se décida ainsi à les écarter une bonne fois pour toute pour profiter de ce moment parfait qu'il était en train de vivre, savourant chaque seconde qui passait.

Après un repas assez copieux et un passage rapide aux toilettes, Jun attendait patiemment à l'extérieur Kenji qui discutait avec sa sœur. Il fixait les voitures passées, les couples et autres passants qui se promenaient sans prendre attention au monde qui les entouraient. Il croisa les bras en se mordant la lèvre, comme pour se maintenir un minimum au chaud, mais malgré ce léger froid, l'étudiant gardait ce sourire niais qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce moment délicieux qu'il venait de vivre.

« _Jun ! Désolé d'avoir tant tardé…

_Oh non, t'en fait pas. Tu n'as pas été long, rassures-toi.

_Vraiment ? Ma grande sœur est un véritable moulin à paroles, j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'elle me retient plus que je ne le pense !

_T'inquiète, c'est bon. Par contre, je vais te laisser… Il se fait tard, demain j'ai cours, alors je vais rentrer.

_Oh ? Dommage… Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux ? Qui sait, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un pervers ! »

Malgré ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt dans le métro, le jeune homme se mit à rire légèrement en voyant cette moue déçu. Il était vraiment adorable, il craquait littéralement… Il se mit alors à sourire très légèrement et hocha la tête pour lui donner une réponse positive.

« _Eh bien, puisque mon garde du corps s'en fait autant pour moi, je serais stupide de refuser.

_Tout à fait ! »

Un rire amusé et commun sortir de leurs bouches, puis Kenji lui fit un signe de passer devant. En réponse, Jun souriait davantage et commença sa route jusqu'à son quartier en compagnie de ce fameux garde du corps. Une fois de plus, le trajet lui sembla plus court qu'il ne l'était, il ne se sentait même pas déprimer à l'idée d'être seul chez lui, il ne songeait même pas à ce dernier détail. Ainsi, il vivait l'instant présent, se moquant parfois gentiment du plus âgé qui sortit énormément de bêtise de sa bouche, mais l'étudiant savait à présent que cela faisait partie de sa nature. C'était fou. Jamais durant toute sa vie il ne s'était rapproché aussi vite de quelqu'un, il en venait à espérer que cette rencontre ne se terminera pas une fois qu'il aura franchi la porte de son appartement, il s'en voudrait à mort si ceci venait à se finir pour de bon. Dans le fond, on rencontrait rarement une personne aussi ouverte, délurée, surprenante et d'un naturel étonnant…

Cependant, ses pensées furent coupées par la vue qu'il avait de son immeuble. Il se retint comme il put de soupirer de déception et continua de marcher, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers extérieurs ensemble, discutant toujours. Jun ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser, pour rien au monde, et pourtant la réalité venait de le rattraper. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans la peau de Cendrillon, elle qui devait s'enfuir du bal pour minuit avant que le charme ne soit rompu… Et bien, lui, il se sentait exactement pareil. Il se disait qu'une fois l'au revoir prononcé et qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui il retrouvera cette vie si routière et déprimante. C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de son petit appartement, il lui tourna le dos pour se mettre face à Kenji et lui fit un petit sourire triste de devoir mettre fin à ce moment magique qu'il venait de vivre.

« _Bon et bien… Au revoir… Et merci de m'avoir aidé ce soir, sans oublier le dîner… J'ai passé une soirée plus que plaisante à tes côtés…

_Moi de même. Même si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser à vrai dire.

_Pareil pour moi… Mais malheureusement, il faut une fin à tout.

_Oui, comme tu dis… »

Jun le regarda un moment, souriant tristement, puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sans hésitation, il lui embrassa la joue. Il se remit ensuite sur ses pieds, murmura un simple « au revoir » puis se tourna en sortant sa clé pour déverrouiller la porte. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir, car Kenji lui prit le bras, le força à le retourner et le plaqua contre lui pour lui prendre ses lèvres. Etonné par ce genre de retournement de situation, Jun resta un moment paralysé, il fut à nouveau pris d'intenses frissons. Sentir les lèvres de cet homme, sa langue venant taquiner la sienne le fit fondre. Ainsi, au bout de longues secondes, le fleuriste finit par fermer les yeux à son tour et enlacer son cou pour répondre à ce baiser si ardent, au point que ses reins, son ventre, son cœur, son corps entier était la proie d'un feu extrême. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ils avaient tous les deux oublier où ils se trouvaient et qu'ils pourraient être vus, et puis même, ils s'enfichèrent éperdument...

Leurs respirations se faisant plus rares, ils se retrouvèrent contraints de se séparer doucement de la bouche de l'un et de l'autre. Encore sous l'effet flamboyant de ce baiser, Jun ouvrit lentement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son protecteur. C'était si merveilleux, tellement parfait… Il en revenait à peine. Était-il en train de rêver ? Si ça se trouvait, il était encore dans ce foutu métro et s'y était endormi, ayant tout imaginé de cette soirée particulière… S'apercevant de ce trouble chez le plus jeune, Kenji prit son visage entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front. Ce dernier souriait encore plus de façon niaise puis se sépara lentement de ce corps chaud pour ensuite ouvrir la porte, tenant la main de celui qui l'avait embrassé si passionnément, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, et lui fit un petit sourire bordé de sous-entendus.

« _Ca te dirait de venir boire un "thé" ?

_Hum… Pourquoi pas, ce "thé" me tente bien… »

Souriant encore plus, il lui tira alors la main pour le forcer à le suivre à l'intérieur, à peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière eux, Kenji plaqua Jun contre le mur en l'embrassant à nouveau, prenant à peine le temps de se déchausser et de se découvrir. Si cette mésaventure que l'étudiant avait vécue n'était pas un rêve, il était alors convaincu que tout malheur offre une part de bonheur, aussi éphémère soit-elle.


End file.
